


Five Ways Jack and Sawyer say Goodbye

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Slash, five ways fic, humor and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote way back - publishing it as I crank out words to up my final count for 2013. Nothing earth shattering - a little humor, a couple of slashy 'what if' AU vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Jack and Sawyer say Goodbye

**#1 – LOST Canon. Script from “The End”**

Sawyer: “Thanks, doc… for everything.”

Jack: Smiles, nods.

Fans: _Really?_ After all these years – that’s _it_ between them? You had time to force Zoe and Dogen and Lennon and poor, sad, pathetic Squirrel Baby Claire at us until our _eyes bled_ …. but that’s it between them? Sigh. Seriously, Darlton….wtf….

~-~-~

**#2 – Canon-influenced ending that might’ve been better, non-slash**

Sawyer: “Thanks, doc… for everything.”

Jack smiles, nods.

Sawyer: (Under his breath) “Son of a bitch.”

Sawyer hooks a shoulder under Jack, pulls him onto his back and nods at Kate.

Sawyer: “C’mon; He don't get to die alone.”

The three of them jump off the cliff and, between them Sawyer and Kate help Jack to the Elizabeth. They take off on Ajira-316 together, and Desmond proves he’s fully capable of unplugging the island and plugging it back in himself, thank you very much. The candy falls right out, and it’s all perfectly legal. 

Desmond hands the island off to Hurley and Ben and goes home to Penny. Frank gets the plane to Kiribati in time for Jack to have surgery and a few pints of O Negative, and he and Kate and Sawyer live happily, polyamorously together forever after, amen.

 

**#3- Canon-influenced ending that would’ve been better, slash**

Same as #2 except Kate doesn’t quite make it to the Elizabeth.

Sawyer and Jack live happily ever after. 

Amen.

~-~-~

 

**#4 - James breaks Jack’s heart**

“What’s her name?” Jack’s voice is tight but calm and James shrugs, annoyed at Jack’s ability to calmly, clinically assess everything including his own misery. 

“You wouldn’t go because you hate L.A. and you wouldn’t just run back to Alabama to be around an aunt and an uncle and a few cousins. Did she get sick of waiting for you to actually leave me? That’s why you have to go by a specific time tonight, right? She’s flying in to _take_ you by the hand, to _make_ you come home?”

“Pretty much,” James says, “It’s not as ridiculous as it sounds; I’ve put it off four times because it’s so hard. Didn’t think she’d force the issue, but she did.”

“I asked you, what’s her name?”

“You really want it rattling around your head?” James asks.

“Yeah,” Jack nods, but his eyes stayed fixed on the floor. “Why the hell not?”

“Lisa.”

“What’s Lisa like?” Jack spits. “Is she smart? Funny?”

“Too smart for her own good. Not funny. More on the serious side. My type, I guess.” 

Sawyer sees Jack flinch, and he hates on himself for not being sorry he’s said it. 

“To answer what you didn’t ask me; she’s pretty. Not stunning, not beautiful,” James’ voice goes soft, like he’s out of energy. “You’re beautiful. And this… is awful for me.”

“Fuck you.” Jack spits it out. “Fuck off and die for even thinking about saying that.”

“There,” James murmurs, “That’s more like it, babe. That's a whole lot more like it.”

 

~-~-~

**#5 – James loses them both.**

“Glad you could be here, Sawyer,” Kate reached up and brushed his cheek with her lips, a hand cupping his face for a second before she moved on.

“Me too, girl. Congrats.” He set a hand on top of her head for a second, smiling. 

She saw the smile fade, then saw him flinch in anticipation.

“See you, James,” Jack’s left hand clamped over Sawyer’s shoulder and traced up over his neck, pinching his ear and tugging at his hair before Jack stepped forward, grinning, the same arm enveloping Kate as he left Sawyer behind. “Appreciate you keeping quiet during the whole, ‘if anyone has any reason these two shouldn’t wed’ part. I know you’ve got the willpower of a bowl of Jell-O…” 

Sawyer shot him a ‘screw you’ look and Jack’s voice dropped.

“Seriously, I know it was tough being here. I do. Thanks.”

“Yeah,” James said, “I know you know. And you’re so very goddamned welcome.”

Jack kept walking, but Kate looked back at him as they went and James saw it – how it hurt her that he couldn’t stand to leave Jack with her in peace, with a smile, with joy. 

Nothing to be done about it. Just the way it was.


End file.
